


Pursuit of the Soldier

by sinssansguilt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Dom Castiel, Dom!Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Sub Crowley, Sub!Crowley, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinssansguilt/pseuds/sinssansguilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was simply sent this as a prompt by loud-mathematics-sparkyboom on tumblr: http://justastormie.tumblr.com/post/64289010645/iamyourking-x-can-we-shag-now-later</p>
<p>“Can we shag now?”<br/>“Later.”<br/>“Later it is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of the Soldier

“Can we shag now?”

“Later.”

“Later it is.”

The exchange was conducted in hushed whispers and lasted all of a couple seconds. The Winchesters didn’t even hear their secret exchange and only noticed the two when Crowley cheerly remarked aloud, “Well, then, lovely chatting with you two yentas, but I’m off to enjoy better company.”

Dean’s face screwed into one of his trademark over-the-top expressions of confusion, obviously hoping someone would enlighten him. After a moment of silence, he glanced to his younger brother, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“You seriously don’t know what a yenta is?” Sam groused, turning slightly more towards Dean with an exasperated shrug of his arms.

“What is it, like, a bread, or…?”

“How do you know quotes from tween movies, but not what a yenta is?”

“As captivating as it is to watch Dean flounder,” Crowley interrupted, “my quota of insipid comments has filled for the day, so, if you’ll excuse me.” And without waiting for a reply, he vanished. The Winchesters made their requisite rankled grunts and sighs. Castiel, who had been silent up until this point, stepped toward his two friends to inform them he, too, was leaving.

“There are things I have to take care of.” In a ruffle of invisible wings, the angel disappeared as well.

*****

Castiel arrived at a rather well-furnished, expansive building that was technically a house but felt more like a mansion. Crowley had luxurious tastes and never hesitated to indulge in them, covering the house in expensive clothes, décor, artwork, and deep gem colors like ruby or emerald. The angel was familiar with the layout and had landed in the main floor’s living room, accented with reds and golds amongst the lounges, cushioned chairs, fireplace, and drawn curtains lining tall, narrow windows.

Crowley leapt up from a chaise lounge eagerly, adjusting almost habitually, quickly, his characteristic black suit as he nearly bounded over to Castiel, who merely stared at him sedately.

“Wonderful to see you, love. Was beginning to think you’d lost your way here,” the demon drawled as he approached. His voice was relaxed, as per usual, but his feet were rushed and his expression expectant. Without hesitation, Crowley gripped Castiel’s shoulders with a force, crushing his lips against the angel’s desperately.

Castiel rushed his lover, Crowley’s back slamming hard into the wall, knocking the breath out of him in a gasp. Castiel’s tongue dove into Crowley’s mouth on a roiling exhale, tasting, taking, owning. The demon’s hands latched viciously onto the lapels of the trenchcoat. He tried to drag the coat off as Castiel continued to twine their tongues together. The angel quickly grew irritated with the interference and wrenched his hands away, pinning them by the wrists to the wall on either side of Crowley’s head.

Crowley groaned with a hunger, arching his hips forward to marginally rub against Castiel’s in the hopes of some friction. Castiel began to lick the circle of Crowley’s open lips as he pressed himself between the demon’s legs. While the angel’s lips and tongue started to play along the left side of his neck, Crowley hissed, “Cass, fuck,  _please_.”

Teeth dug hard into Crowley’s neck, freeing a surprised, raucous yelp from him.

“No. You will wait until I’m ready to have my way with you,” Castiel rumbled, looming over Crowley to look down into his eyes. He thrust his hips forward sharply, eliciting a startled grunt from his captive lover.

“I think you might be the one to wait, Thursday,” he panted raggedly, smirking up at Castiel’s stony facade. With the snap of his fingers, Crowley disappeared from under the angel’s grip. Castiel’s hands clattered against the wall and he cursed low under his breath.

“Over here, doll,” his lover’s coy accent beckoned from the left. Standing fully upright once more, Castiel glowered at Crowley, eyes narrowed. “Catch me if you can, love. No cheating.” And immediately after those words tumbled from his mouth, Crowley beat feet out of the room, skidding left down the adjoining hallway. Castiel’s eyes widened, incited by the sight of his lover fleeing.

For a moment, Crowley felt stupid jogging down the long hallway. After all, it would be… unseemly if Castiel didn’t pursue him. The clamor of feet erupted from behind him. Daring to peak over his shoulder, Crowley spotted Castiel ditching his trenchcoat on the hallway floor, thrown down hard enough for the buckle on the strap to thud against the hardwood floor and take a chunk out of it. Crowley read the lowered brows of his pursuer, the open eyes, the dilated pupils on his lover’s face and knew that Castiel was both enraged and aroused by the chase. His heart faltered with a giddy flutter, exhilarating fear driving him faster down the hallway as he turned his attention forward again.

Running too hard to quip back at Castiel, the demon took a sharp left into one of the kitchens, his heels scritching as they skipped across the wood flooring. Swerving around the island countertop topped with a lovely dark rock of some origin, Crowley burst through the door on the other side of the kitchen to enter another hallway, this one much shorter than the previous one. He could hear Castiel leap and slide across the countertop to save time.

A train crashed into his back, pinning him to the floor. Except it wasn’t a train, it was just Castiel using his well-toned musculature to hold him down. Crowley panted with a rasp, entirely breathless from the run and the subsequent body-slam.

“Alright, love, you win. Let’s head on up to the bedroom now,” he rasped, his throat dry.

“Do you surrender?” Castiel whispered slyly into his ear, straddling his whole body. Crowley shuddered deliciously, wheezing, “Yes, I surrender, angel, now get on with it.”

“I will.” Backing up off Crowley just enough to manhandle the demon’s hips to rise off the floor, the angel’s deft hands reached beneath him to undo his belt and zipper. As he began to impatiently tug Crowley’s black slacks off his legs, Crowley looked back over his shoulder, hoarsely exclaiming, “What the ruddy hell—“

Castiel unbuckled and unzipped his own pants, exposing his quickly hardening cock. Crowley stared at it, mesmerized into uncommon silence, not noticing Castiel wave a tube of lubricant into his hand.

“I’m ‘getting on with it,’ as you phrased it,” Castiel intoned with the barest hint of a grin. Crowley felt a cold, wet digit slip between his cheeks, startling his whole body into a jerk.

“Wh—oh,  _fuck!_ ” he exhaled as Castiel inserted two fingers inside of him. He groaned huskily as Castiel set about sliding his fingers in and out with torturous lethargy. Crowley’s hands splayed on the hardwood flooring, his face pressed against the dark mahogany as his muscles clenched slightly around the invading fingers.

“Relax, Crowley, or I will make it hurt,” Castiel commanded softly but clearly. The fingers inside him scissored to emphasize the angel’s point and Crowley cursed once more, forcing his muscles to loosen. Crowley could feel his heartbeat in his stiff cock. Castiel, adding a third for good measure, drove his fingers deeper inside his lover, evoking a choked gasp from the prostrate demon.

Crowley could hear the barely discernible, satisfied chuckle from the angel as he pulled his fingers back out. He crumpled back onto the floor, all the tension suddenly released from his body as he took advantage of the respite. Angling his head awkwardly, Crowley peered behind him to see Castiel palming his hand up and down his fully-erect cock, covering it in lube. His own manhood twitched in anticipation.

“Such a resplendent sight, darling,” Crowley commented airily, licking his lips. Castiel narrowed his eyes, but also smiled, immediately giving Crowley a rush of adrenaline. That expression on the angel’s face was a nerve-wracking combination.

Castiel pressed a hand into Crowley’s back, forcing his whole body flat against the floor with a grunt.

“Stop talking,” the angel ordered in a honeyed tone.

“You love to hear the sound of my voice—“ Crowley’s flirting was cut off as Castiel thrust into him hard. He bellowed with shock and pain and pleasure as he was stretched to accommodate his lover’s girth.

“I prefer to hear you lament my name as I rend you apart,” Castiel purred as he pulled back out, slamming back home.

“Oh, hell, fuck!” Crowley swore as he clawed at the floor, panting deliriously. He shrieked when Castiel sharply bit his ear, hard.

“I told you to stop talking. Only speak if it’s to say my name,” the angel dictated, a dark, threatening tone pitching his voice low and deep. It reverberated within Crowley, extracting powerful shivers from the prone demon.

Crowley moaned his lover’s name coarsely as he began to feel overwhelmed. His head was spinning, his eyes had stopped seeing, and he was fairly certain he was almost drooling on his mahogany flooring. Castiel pounded away relentlessly, unforgivingly, holding his subjugated partner flush against the floor as they fucked.

After a brief eternity, Crowley’s moans escalated to high-pitched keening, his body tensing even more than before.

“You are close, aren’t you?” Castiel taunted coyly.

“Yes!  _Please_ , Cass…!”

“I’m not sure…” the angel feigned disregard.

“ _Cass!_ ” was Crowley’s strangled response. Castiel thrust a few more times before leaning close to Crowley’s ear.

“Come for me.  _Now_ ,” he commanded eagerly.

Crowley felt himself explode. The world faded out of existence as his body shuddered with his release, his fluids painting the floor and the front of his shirt and jacket. Castiel delighted in the shameless whimpering escaping Crowley’s lips as he orgasmed hard.

Only when he felt the demon’s body go limp beneath him did Castiel power through a few more choice thrusts and bury himself deep, his own orgasm ripping through his body. His hands clenched tightly onto Crowley’s hips as he poured himself into his barely-conscious lover. Finally, he collapsed atop his partner, panting heavily.

Crowley murmured incoherently as Castiel slowly dragged himself off of his lover. He leaned over and gently kissed the back of Crowley’s neck, causing the demon to sigh happily. Clearly, he was down for the count. A satisfied grin on the angel’s face, he carefully lifted Crowley off the ground and carried him to the master bedroom upstairs, the travel giving him no issue due to his unnatural strength.

Entering the expansive, lush bedroom, Castiel laid Crowley atop the comforter. Briefly entering the adjoining bathroom, Castiel returned with a damp washcloth and proceeded to dab the demon’s forehead. Crowley relaxed noticeably. Tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom to clean up later, Castiel gently undressed his lover and helped tuck him into the bed.

Shedding his own clothes, the angel slipped into bed beside the demon, who snuggled up against him almost instinctively. Extending his arm to the nightstand, Castiel retrieved a book about flowers he had been reading the last time they had a tussle. Wrapping an arm around the soundly sleeping Crowley, Castiel began to read about Crocuses, a lovely purple flower, as he stroked the demon’s shoulder with his thumb. They cuddled in peace for the rest of the night, isolated comfortably from the outside world.


End file.
